Dr. Cook proposes to synthesize 12 hexahydroindenopyridine analogs of CDB-3632 as male contraceptive agents. The actual quantities of analogs to be synthesized will be determined by biological results. The compounds to be synthesized will be tested for chemical purity or optical purity where appropriate. As part of the synthetic program, Dr. Cook will conduct biological screening in mice to establish male antifertility activity to gauge the progress of the synthetic program.